Origami Crane
by rizd.o12
Summary: Kisah Oh Sehun bersama origami burung bangau sebagai tempatnya mencurahkan isi hati / HUNHAN with KaiSoo and ChanBaek EXO / GS / ONESHOOT


**Title:**

**Origami Crane**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Oh Sehun (EXO)**

**- Xi Luhan (EXO/ Female)**

**~HUNHAN~**

**KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre:**

**Angst**

**Summary:**

**Kisah Oh Sehun bersama origami burung bangau sebagai tempatnya mencurahkan isi hati**

**.**

**IT'S GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**Note:**

**Disini Luhan dibikin seumuran sama Sehun. jadi sama-sama 94line**

**.**

**Heei..gak nyangka bikin FF HunHan lagi. tapi ini gak ada hubungannya sama 2 FF HunHan sebelumnya. ini bakalan sedih. gak kayak 2 FF sebelumnya yang happy ending. hehe**

**.**

**tapi makasih yang udah kasih support buat 2 FF sebelumnya :)**

**.**

**and now...**

**.**

**HAPPY READING :)**

**.**

* * *

_Origami_. Berasal dari kata _Ori _dan _Kami _dari bahasa Jepang.

_Ori _berarti lipat. Dan _Kami _berarti kertas.

Origami adalah seni melipat kertas yang berasal dari Jepang.

Setidaknya, itu kata _Wikipedia._

_._

* * *

_. _

Sehun dulu tak tahu banyak tentang _Origami _maupun tentang definisinya. Yang ia tahu, ia suka melipat kertas.

Melipat kertas warna-warni menjadi bentuk burung bangau. _Origami Crane._

.

Sehun teringat seseorang yang merengek padanya untuk diajarkan membuat _origami _burung bangau itu.

_"Sehunnie..ayo ajarkan lagi padaku! Aku janji kali ini aku akan bisa!"_

Sehun tersenyum teringat rengekan manja itu. Rengekan yang ia dengar 3 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu, ia adalah siswa tingkat pertama di _School Performing of Arts Seoul (SOPA)._

Rengekan itu keluar dari bibir tipis seorang temannya. Teman barunya. Teman wanitanya.

Teman wanitanya itu merengek saat mereka masuk ke sekolah di hari kedua.

Mereka belum lama saling mengenal, tapi sudah akrab dalam waktu singkat. Mungkin karena keduanya memiliki sifat yang mirip? Atau memang mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman?

Entahlah. Biarkan Sehun sendiri yang tahu...

.

Sehun masih tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas lipat berwarna hijau dari dalam ranselnya, lalu menulis sesuatu disana.

_2 Juli 2010_

_Kau merengek manja padaku untuk mengajarimu membuat origami burung bangau._

_Kau itu seperti anak kecil, Luhannie._

_Tapi aku merindukanmu..._

Xi Luhan. Nama teman wanita dari Oh Sehun.

2 Juli 2010. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun masih mengingat tanggal itu padahal itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sehun dengan lincahnya melipat kertas hijau itu menjadi bentuk burung bangau. Bentuk kesukaannya.

Setelah puas dengan karyanya, Sehun memasukkan origami itu ke dalam ransel hitamnya, dan beranjak pergi dari _cafe._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan di trotoar kota Seoul. Trotoar itu tampak sepi, berbeda dengan kondisi jalan raya Seoul yang sangat ramai di sore hari dengan berbagai macam kendaraan yang ada.

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti saat ia tiba di depan sebuah kedai _bubble tea._

Kedai yang selalu ia kunjungi bersama Luhan.

_"Aku suka Taro bubble tea! Rasanya enak sekali! Aku benar-benar tak akan melupakan rasanya!"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat kegirangan Luhan saat ia dan Luhan pertama kali mengunjungi kedai itu berdua.

Sehun melepas ranselnya, lalu mengambil kertas lipat berwarna kuning.

Ia duduk di kursi panjang dekat kedai itu dan mulai menulis.

_30 Agustus 2010_

_Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajahmu ketika minum Taro bubble tea._

_Apa kau tak ingin minum denganku lagi? Ayo minum lagi! Aku akan mentraktirmu!_

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian kembali membentuk kertas kuning itu menjadi sebuah bentuk burung bangau.

Setelah selesai, ia masukkan _origami _itu ke dalam tasnya dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, langkahnya kembali terhenti karena ponselnya bergetar.

_Incoming Call: Park Chanyeol_

"Yoboseyo"

_"Sehunnie! Apa kau sudah ada di Korea?"_

"_Ne. _Dua jam yang lalu aku tiba"

_"Aigoo..kenapa tak memberitahuku? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu bersama Kkamjong"_

"Tidak perlu"

_"Ehm..kau akan datang kan?"_

"..."

_"Hun, kau masih disana?"_

"Um..aku akan datang. Tenang saja"

_"Syukurlah. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi"_

"Tidak perlu. Datanglah bersama Baekhyun. Aku akan datang sendiri"

_"Kau yakin?"_

"Ne"

_"Geurae. Sampai jumpa besok"_

Pip

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali berjalan. Suasana sore membuat hatinya terasa sangat hangat.

Sudah dua jam semenjak kepulangannya dari Jerman, dan Sehun sama sekali belum pulang ke rumahnya. Ibunya pasti cemas karena ia bahkan tak memberi kabar bahwa ia tak akan langsung pulang setelah dari _airport._

Langkah kaki Sehun justru berbelok. Tak lagi mengarah menuju rumahnya. Ia ingin pergi ke taman. Taman tempatnya menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang dicintainya. Xi Luhan.

Ya, Sehun jatuh cinta pada gadis berdarah China itu. Gadis yang menjadi teman dekatnya.

Dari sahabat menjadi cinta. Bukan kasus yang jarang kan?

Dan bukan hal yang buruk juga..

.

.

.

Dan kini Sehun telah sampai di taman yang menjadi tempat bersejarah untuknya.

Tepatnya di dekat air mancur, Luhan menerima cintanya.

_"Se-sehunnie. Um..aku..aku juga mencintaimu"_

Sehun kembali tersenyum saat mengingat memori itu.

Memingat memori saat wajah Luhan sudah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

.

Ia berjalan mencari sebuah bangku kosong di taman.

Setelah menemukan bangku yang letaknya tak jauh dari air mancur, ia duduk dan melepas ranselnya. Mengambil selembar kertas lipat berwarna biru muda.

_14 September 2010_

_Saranghae, Luhannie.._

_Dan kau membalas cintaku._

_Hari yang paling membahagiakan di hidupku._

_Apa kau juga merasa sangat bahagia saat itu?_

Sehun kembali memandang ke arah air mancur yang menjadi saksi cintanya dengan Luhan.

Air mancur itu tetap sama meskipun waktu terus berjalan. Masih tetap indah dan pastinya menyimpan kenangan yang juga indah bagi Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun membentuk kertas biru muda itu menjadi bentuk burung bangau, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Ia bangkit. Kali ini ia harus benar-benar pulang.

Ibunya akan mengamuk jika Sehun tak kunjung pulang.

.

* * *

.

_"Omo..Sehunnie!_ Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? _Eomma _sangat merindukanmu"

Ibu Sehun langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat begitu putra tunggalnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Nado, eomma. Nado", _balas Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya. Kamar yang ia tinggalkan selama 6 bulan karena ia harus menempuh kuliah di Jerman.

Ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu libur semesternya di Korea.

Sehun melepas tas ranselnya. Ya. Sehun memang hanya berbekal ransel saja saat ia kembali dari Jerman. Alasannya adalah karena baju-bajunya di Korea masih sangat banyak. Jadi, ia tak perlu membawa baju ganti dari Jerman.

Sehun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Menatap sendu pada buku-buku jaman _senior high school _nya.

Matanya berhenti berkelana ketika ia menemukan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka rusa yang memakai topi berwarna biru muda. Pada topi itu tertulis inisial 'L'.

_"Sehunnie, aku membuat ini. Aku hanya bisa membuat gantungan kunci karena boneka terlalu besar jadi aku malas. Hehe. Yang memakai topi biru dan berinisial 'L' ini untukmu. Lalu yang memakai topi pink dan berinisial 'S' ini untukku. Kau suka?"_

"Ya, Luhannie. Aku suka", ucap Sehun. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang hanya ada di dalam angannya.

Rusa. Sehun selalu beranggapan bahwa Luhan itu mirip seekor anak rusa. Itulah mengapa Sehun menyebut Luhan dengan _Xiao Lu. _Rusa kecil.

Sehun lagi-lagi mengambil sebuah kertas lipat. Kali ini berwarna merah.

Ia kembali menulis..

_25 Oktober 2010_

_Aku tak membawa gantungan kunci yang kau berikan saat itu. Tapi aku kembali menemukannya saat aku tiba di Korea._

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bisakah?_

Lagi. Sehun membentuk kertas itu menjadi bentuk burung bangau.

.

.

.

Sehun cukup lelah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, dan mulai terlelap...

_"Sehunnie.."_

_"Luhannie! Ini benar dirimu?", tanya Sehun pada sosok gadis cantik di depannya._

_"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku ini siapa?", gadis itu balik bertanya._

_GREP_

_Sehun memeluk erat tubuh ramping gadis itu._

_"Bogoshipo, Lu. Kau pergi kemana saja?", tanya Sehun. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah satu tahun berpisah._

_"Aku tak pergi kemana-mana. Kau saja yang pergi ke Jerman dan meninggalkanku", balas Luhan._

_Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Luhan._

_"Kau marah padaku?"_

_Luhan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Di bibirnya, tersungging senyuman yang manis._

_"Kalau aku marah, untuk apa aku mau bertemu denganmu?", balas Luhan._

_"Aku sangat merindukanmu..", ucap Sehun._

_"Nado, Sehunnie. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Bisakah kau besok menemuiku di tempat biasa?", tanya Luhan._

_"Kau sudah harus pergi lagi?", bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah ikut bertanya._

_"Besok kau yang harus menemuiku. Bukankah dulu kau bilang akan menemuiku di tempat biasa?"_

_Sehun menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya._

_"Baiklah..kau boleh pergi. Besok aku akan menemuimu.."_

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding biru di kamarnya.

Baru pukul 7 pm. Baru sebentar ia tertidur, tapi ia sudah bermimpi.

Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya dan meraih ranselnya.

Kembali ia mengambil selembar kertas lipat dari dalam tasnya.

Kali ini berwarna ungu muda.

Ia menulis lagi...

_13 September 2013_

_Terimakasih kau masih mau menemuiku. Dan terimakasih juga kau masih mengingat janjiku untuk menemuimu besok._

_Aku sudah tidak sabar._

_Aku akan menemuimu besok, Luhannie.._

Sehun tersenyum. Ia kembali membuat _origami _burung bangau dengan kertas ungu tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

14 September 2013 pukul 9 am

Sehun terlihat sangat tampan. Tubuh tingginya dibalut dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Ia tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin.

"Aku akan menemuimu, _baby _Lu"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tempat itu terlihat sepi. Hanya ada 4 orang disana. 2 pria, 2 wanita.

Ada seorang pria dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi, kulit putih, rambut pendek, wajah ramah, dan selalu tersenyum.

Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang gadis mungil dengan _eyeliner _tebal di matanya. Rambutnya warna _dark brown _sebahu, bibirnya tipis, dan hidungnya mancung.

Di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang pria dengan kulit kecoklatan, badan tegap, rahang tegas, dan bibir yang tebal.

Pria itu menggandeng seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, kulit putih, mata bulat, dan bibir merah merekah.

.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat"

Sehun datang dan membuat 4 orang itu memasang wajah bahagia.

Satu persatu mereka memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku senang kau datang. Aku merindukanmu, cadel"

Sehun mendengus dalam pelukan si pria dengan kulit kecoklatan.

"Dasar Kim Jongin!", balas Sehun.

4 orang yang ada disana adalah sahabat-sahabat Sehun ketika ia bersekolah di SOPA.

Ada Park Chanyeol si tiang listrik yang berpasangan dengan Byun Baekhyun si _eyeliner._

Ada juga si hitam Kim Jongin yang berpasangan dengan si mata bulat Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Luhan sudah menunggumu", kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum pada kekasih Jongin itu, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tahu"

.

.

Sehun menegakkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan 4 sahabatnya itu.

Ia berlutut saat ia sudah sampai di depan Luhan.

Ia melepas ransel yang setiap hari ia bawa, lalu mengambil satu toples besar yang isinya _origami _burung bangau warna warni.

Entah berapa jumlahnya, yang jelas itu sangat banyak.

"Luhannie..maaf, aku tak jadi membuat 1000 _origami _burung bangau untukmu. Itu karena aku tak membutuhkan 1000 _origami _itu untuk mewujudkan keinginanku. Hari ini aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku sendiri"

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya membuat 100 _origami. _Dan sejak aku kembali ke Korea, aku justru menulis tentang masa lalu kita di beberapa _origami _ini. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Sehun diam sejenak sebelum ia kembali membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah _origami _burung bangau berwarna putih dan berukuran besar.

"Nah, yang besar ini paling istimewa. Kau harus membacanya dengan teliti. Hehe. Huft..aku sudah siap untuk menemuimu.."

Nafas Sehun tersengal. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Badannya semakin lemas.

4 sahabat yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun karena Sehun tak mengizinkan mereka mengganggu pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

Lutut Sehun tak lagi mampu menopang berat badannya.

Ia perlahan jatuh terduduk.

"Lu-luhan, a-aku mencintaimu. Aku..aku ingin kem-kembali ber-bersama..mu..."

Dan Sehun ambruk. Ambruk tepat di atas gundukan tanah yang di tumbuhi rumput.

Gundukan tanah yang di atasnya terdapat nisan yang bertuliskan...

**_REST IN PEACE_**

**_XI LUHAN_**

**_20 April 1994 - 14 September 2012_**

Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo segera berlari untuk mendekati Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Sehun dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya.

"Sehun! _Ireona! Ppali ireona! _Bukan ini yang kau maksud dengan menemui Luhan kan?", tanya Chanyeol. Air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Jongin memeriksa urat nadi Sehun dan menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin menggelengkan kepala.

Selanjutnya, hanya ada isak tangis dari 4 sahabat Sehun itu.

Mereka awalnya datang ke makam Luhan untuk memperingati satu tahun meninggalnya Luhan.

Mereka tak menyangka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Sehun pergi menemui Luhan. Menemui dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bukan hanya menemui makamnya.

Sehun pergi tepat di hari jadi mereka, juga tepat di hari kematian Luhan.

Bukankah itu sempurna?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Isi surat Sehun dalam ****_origami _****besar:**

_Luhannie.._

_Aku dulu aku benar-benar terpukul. Kau meninggalkanku saat kita seharusnya merayakan 2 tahun kebersamaan kita._

_Maafkan aku.._

_Aku yang menyebabkan kau pergi. Aku yang menyebabkan kau kecelakaan. Andai saja waktu itu aku tak mengajakmu untuk bertemu di taman, truk itu tak akan menabrakmu dan merenggut nyawamu._

_Maafkan aku.._

_Hidup satu tahun tanpa dirimu sangat berat bagiku. Aku tak sanggup._

_Baby.._

_Aku bertekad untuk membuat 1000 origami burung bangau agar keinginanku terwujud. Kau tahu apa keinginanku?_

_Keinginanku adalah kembali bersamamu._

_Tapi aku tak perlu membuat 1000 origami itu karena keinginanku akan segera terwujud._

_3 bulan lalu, aku divonis menderita leukimia stadium akhir. Umurku memang hanya pendek. Dan aku berharap umurku berakhir saat aku menjenguk makammu. Saat anniversary ketiga kita..saat setahun kematianmu.._

_14 September 2013._

_Dan apakah harapan itu terwujud?_

_Xiao Lu.._

_Jika keinginanku itu terwujud, aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan jika aku sudah bertemu denganmu, aku akan kembali mengajarimu membuat origami burung bangau seperti ini._

_Aku tidak akan memarahimu, aku akan mengajarimu dengan sabar. Aku janji._

_Apa kau tahu kenapa aku sangat suka origami burung bangau?_

_Aku menyukai origami burung bangau karena burung bangau hanya memiliki satu pasangan seumur hidupnya._

_Aku ingin menjadi seperti burung bangau. Hanya mencintaimu hingga nafas terakhirku.._

_Hanya memilikimu hingga maut menjemputku.._

_Aku hanya ingin dirimu.._

_Menjadi pasangan hidupku..satu-satunya pasanganku selamanya..._

_Baby.._

_Aku tak tahu kehidupan setelah mati ini akan seperti apa. Tapi dengan 100 origami yang berhasil aku buat dengan sisa tenagaku, aku ingin sedikit berharap. Aku ingin berharap bisa menemuimu lagi di alam sana._

_Apa Tuhan akan mengabulkan harapanku?_

_Aku ingin menjadikanmu pasanganku seumur hidupku._

_Hanya kau. Hidup dan matiku hanyalah dirimu._

_Saranghae~_

_Aku harap kita benar-benar akan bersama selamanya_

**_REST IN PEACE_**

**_OH SEHUN_**

**_12 April 1994 - 14 September 2013_**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Huaaa..enggak tega bikin Sehun sama Luhan mati T_T**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
